


Pining for Santa

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Christmas, Cop Dean, Fluffy, Multi, Pups, Smutt, alpha/beta/omega, kindergarten teacher Castiel, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Fours years of run ins and ill fated timing has left Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester apart. Now, they are both single, will they finally stop denying their feeling for one another or will they repeat the past?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Beta freeagentgirl!  
> Big thank you to cazzart.tumblr.com for her awesome art! Check out her stuff!

  
  
**Present Day. Leadville, Colorado. Christmas week at Garrison Elementary. December.**  
  
This was it. Castiel’s courage had somehow grown with every encounter they’d had over the last four years. He was shy by nature but the Alpha’s scent of fresh cut apples and pine needles made everything in him tingle whenever he was near. Of course, it also didn’t help matters that the Alpha was devilishly handsome with tall, broad shoulders, sigh worthy biceps and enticing bowed lips. Dark gold champagne colored fur, tail strong and groomed, and ears always at attention. His best asset, however, was a combination of two things; mesmerizing emerald green eyes and a heavy purr, southern drawl accented voice that made Castiel’s toes curl.  
  
To make the whole package even better, the Alpha was a police officer. There was something to be said about a man with a dangerous occupation. However, the very cherry on top, was that the Alpha loved pups.  
  
The problem wasn’t attraction, Castiel wasn’t conceded by any means, but the Alpha’s own reactions to him, had let him know he wasn’t the only one enticed. The Alpha would puff out his chest a bit, just enough to show his physical prowess. His moss green eyes would turn intense with split second flashes of Alpha red, clearly displaying his attraction, not to mention the million dollar white smile with sharp canines that actually made a shiver run down the Omega’s spine the few times he had been privy to it. Tail wagging and ears perked up at attention towards him… oh yes.  
  
After meeting by pure chance, which was extremely embarrassing, at least to the Omega it had been, when they _‘bumped’_ into each other while both had been on vacation in Aspen four years ago. Alright, more like full on collided. The problem, however, was that all ten times in the past four years that they had crossed paths, one or the other, (and at times both of them), had been dating other people.  
  
  
**##Four Years Ago. Aspen, Colorado. November.**  
  
“I’m really not very good at this” Castiel tried to tell Balthazar for the hundredth time since they had arrived a few days ago. He and the Alpha had only been dating a few short weeks and had decided to go on this vacation just a town over from Leadville, Colorado where they were from.  
  
Somehow Balthazar had convinced him that skiing would be a fun event, even though Castiel had never skied in his life. The kindergarten teacher did try however to be a good sport and try his hand at it. Only he had fallen on his now sore behind during every single try.  
  
“Come now, it's not that bad. There are other beginners here, too” The blond Alpha kissed Castiel’s rosy cheek, winked at him and he was off down the slope, sailing smoothly like a professional.  
  
Castiel growled after him, his blackish blue furry ears flat against his hair, frustrated. He tugged down the blue khyber skiing goggles as best as he could with the heavy gloves and looked down at the slope with determination. Balthazar had made him spend a small fortune on his ski gear so he might as well put it to good use. New, ski jacket, pants, gloves, goggles and boots along with new skis and poles. It was enough to make his blood boil. Balthazar had promised it would be fun and had gone on to say _“How can a Colorado native not know how to ski? I can’t believe you have never been”_ and with that, Castiel had let himself get talked into going on a ski vacation to Aspen.  
  
The Omega took a deep breath and looked at the blinding white of the snow covered grounds. The pines trees lining up at the sides, dusted in fresh snow from last night’s light fall. Dark forest green of the pines a vast contrast to the white.  
  
He positioned himself, ears back and a determined face in place.  
  
Here went nothing.  
  
**##**  
  
Dean was pretty much on his ass, covered in snow 99.9% of the time since he and Lisa got to the lodge in Aspen. The Alpha was determined to make it at least ONCE to the bottom without eating it.  
  
_“It will be fun”_ Sam said. _“Try something new”_ Sam said. Dean was berating his brother, furry ears flat against his head as he mumbled to himself. Sam sending him out here looking like a complete jackass in front of Lisa. Granted, they had only been dating a few short weeks but Dean _liked_ being a macho Alpha, that was awesome.  
  
“An Alpha has no damn business on skis!” He growled as he carefully made his way to the starting point. His ass and legs had more bruises than he cared to admit while his pride was neatly bandaged up. His tail was freezing as he tried to keep it from trembling like a twig.  
  
They were leaving this afternoon so he might as well try it one more time, if only to help his hurt ego, before they left. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep fresh breath. Everything smelled of crisp clean snow, mixed in with the forest’s surrounding, its tantalizing scents that were pleasing to his nose.  
  
“Here goes” Dean mumbled as he slid off smoothly.  
  
He was about mid way down and, doing pretty damn good. He was even smiling, proud of himself that he hadn’t tumbled yet, when he heard someone screaming "WATCH OUT! I CAN"T STOPPPPPPP" Dean had just enough time to turn and see an Omega barreling down the mountain towards him, clearly freaking out and out of control, exactly like how Dean looked the first day.  
  


  
“Shit!” Just as the words slipped past Dean’s lips, BAM, the guy plowed right into him and knocked him clean off his feet and they both plummeted down the mountain side. The Omega was gasping and screaming, clearly scared, while Dean grunted and tried desperately to stop his journey.

They both finally skidded to a stop at the base of the mountain. Dean had landed _hard_ on his back while the Omega had somehow ended up face down. The Alpha didn’t care to move at the moment, he needed the world to stop spinning before he even attempted to sit up. So much for helping his pride and ego. After a long moment, he felt someone near him pawing as him.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I can't ski and my friend insisted..." The Omega was babbling nervously, looking over Dean's form. The Alpha took a moment and opened his eyes to see this gorgeous Omega looking him over with very worried, stunning sky blue eyes. Dean sat up quickly, making the beauty fall back on his haunches and pushed his goggles up on his head, mimicking the Omega’s look. His own blue goggles were on his head, his dark chocolate hair and onyx blue furry ears a vast contrast to the blindingly white snow around them. His cheeks pink from the cold and fuck, those eyes.

“I’m great. Dean” The Alpha replied and offered his hand as he smirked at the Omega who was now blushing. There was no denying it, with both of their tails wagging gently. The scent of jasmine and oaky amber greeted the Alpha’s nose and damn if it wasn’t the best scent Dean had ever had the pleasure of smelling.

“Castiel. Nice to meet you” The Omega couldn’t stop his goofy grin. He knew his nose was wrinkled up and his smile was wide but the Alpha with mesmerizing moss green eyes, that smelled like winesap apples, pine and spruce, was making Castiel feel giddy as he watched the furry champagne ears flicker from the snow.

Dean smiled and he looked every bit the Alpha wolf he was as he watched the Omega blush even harder and avoid his gaze shyly.

“Dean! Are you ok?”

“Castiel!”

Both were suddenly crowded by whom they had both come to the lodge with. After both of their dates made sure they were ok, Dean and Castiel waved a small “Goodbye” before walking away.  
  
  
**##Four Years Ago. Leadville, Colorado. Christmas week at Garrison Elementary. December.**  
  


Castiel loved this time of year, but sadly he and Balthazar had not worked out so they had stopped seeing each other shortly after their Aspen vacation. Today, however, wasn’t about him, today the local volunteer from the police department would be coming to play Santa Claus for the little pups. Castiel loved this tradition that he had been privy to for the last five years. It was an old gruffy Alpha named Bobby Singer. The old cop was a big teddy bear with the pups and always made Castiel laugh when he would let the pups crawl all over him. His classroom was decorated with all of his tiny student's’ artwork they had been making for the last two weeks. As per usual, the Omega had glitter in places it should never be.

He looked over the ten little pups in his charge, all behaving and sitting on their mats watching the Mickey Mouse Christmas Carol movie. The pups were all cleaned up from playing in the snow just a little while ago, having made snowmen. Castiel fixed the glasses on his nose while leaning back on his desk when the door to his classroom swung open and a loud ‘HO HO HO’ sounded.

Within seconds the pups were screaming ‘Santa!’ while jumping up and down in excitement. The pure happiness in the room was addicting and Castiel joined the little ones as they stood up to go to Santa.

“Ok guys, let Santa come in. Please, all, sit down on your mats and Santa will call you up one by one and then you can each tell Santa what you want for Christmas!” Castiel instructed, gaining a round of cheers from the little ones.

The Omega’s tail was swinging back and forth, copying the pups’ tails thumping on their mats as they sat and waited for their names to be called.

“Castiel?”

The Omega spun around, and looked up at the Santa. The Alpha in the Santa get up was most definitely NOT gruffy Bobby Singer. Instead, Castiel found himself looking at amused and surprised moss green eyes and freckled cheeks and nose.

_It couldn’t be._

The Santa turned slightly so the pups wouldn’t see him pulling on his fake beard and sure enough, it was the handsome Alpha, Dean, who was giving the Omega a wolfish smile with sharp canines.

“Dean?” Castiel whispered, completely floored. Ears up at attention and tail stopped mid motion.

The Alpha’s tail was swinging back and forth, clearly happy to see him. “Santa!” The pups started calling for his attention and Dean made sure his fake beard was on before he turned back to the pups.

Castiel watched on, heart thumping erratically as Dean, or rather _Santa_ , took one pup at a time as they each sat on his lap and told him their wishes. After the Aspen ordeal, he honestly had never thought he would see the devilishly attractive Alpha again and now here he was, catering to Castiel’s pups.  
  
Dean was just getting to the second pup when a male Omega, dressed as an elf, came into the room. The Omega had brown hair and dark greyish fur with blue eyes. He gave Castiel a quick wave and went to stand next to Dean who was seated on the makeshift Santa throne.  
  
The Omega kept a perfectly manicured hand on the Alpha’s shoulder.

 _Oh._  
  
For reasons Castiel couldn’t understand, he felt brittle and upset. He couldn’t help but look at his own nails and saw they badly needed a trim. He growled and shoved his hands in his pockets. He couldn’t keep his eyes from looking at Dean, however. The man was a natural with the pups and it pulled at Castiel's heart strings. He was being ridiculous. There was no reason to feel upset because Dean had someone with him. It was actually a great idea to dress up as a elf and hand out the candy canes to the pups.

Going through all ten pups had gone a lot faster then Castiel had anticipated. The little five year olds were all sleepy already and it was rather close to their nap time.

The elf helped clean up the wrappers as Dean came to talk to Castiel. “So, kindergarten teacher, huh?” Dean wanted to take off the itchy Santa costume but the pups were still watching him with wide eyes filled with wonder and he couldn’t break those little hearts.

“Yes. So, um, what happened to Alpha Singer?” Castiel tried his hardest to keep his tail from wagging like an excited pup, as well as keep himself from eyeing up Dean inappropriately. The Alpha’s date was just next to them and the room was full of pups. Castiel mentally chastised himself. His heat must be coming soon, that was the only reason he would accept for his silly behavior over the Alpha.

“Oh, um, the old man retired back in September. He asked me if I’d replace him as the Santa volunteer for the pups. He told me about the ritual and I couldn’t say no” The Alpha whispered as they watched the little ones go about getting ready for nap time. It was like clock work for them. Each so adorable with their little furry ears and tails, Castiel loved laying with them in a pile like a pack during nap time.

“I see. Are you also a police officer?” Castiel asked softly, looking up at the Alpha through his lashes, furry ears perked up at attention. His tail was wagging and he couldn’t help it.

“Yeah, I actually made detective last April. Bobby was my mentor” Dean announced, unable to stop himself from puffing out his chest proudly.

Damn, the Omega was beautiful with his shaggy furry ears and that delicious jasmine and woodsy amber scent. Castiel looked completely endearing, dressed in an Omega petite stone colored button up with a knitted grey sweater shawl over it and with taupe colored capri pants that were rolled up showing the Omega’s ankles while his feet were only in knitted light grey socks, just like the pups were. No one in the classroom had shoes on except for Dean and… Inias. The Alpha had completely forgotten about his latest date.

Before Castiel could reply, the Omega dressed as an elf smiled politely at Castiel as he placed his hand on Dean’s arm. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah. Nice seeing you again, Cas” The Alpha said his goodbye, watching Castiel a bit too long while following Inias towards the door.

“You, too” Castiel gave the Alpha a small wave and sweet smile.  
  
  
**##Three Years Ago. Leadville, Colorado. Turquoise Lake. June.**  
  


For the life of him, Dean couldn’t understand why the hell he had listened to Sam when it came to enjoying leisure time. Yes, Dean liked fishing but this was not his idea of relaxing. He was crotch deep in the cool water that made his balls want to permanently invest in an inside garage, dressed in a ridiculous fishing get up called a ‘wader’, which looked like waterproof overalls with boots that suffocated his toes. Not to mention his tail was wet and he _hated_ it when his tail was wet... It got matted too easily. His fur was fine and full, he had to maintain it properly.

Sam was in his canoe that looked about to burst from trying to keep his baby brother afloat while he tinkered with his own fishing gear.

Dean threw his line easily, trying to ‘enjoy’ his free time without thinking about how cold the damn water was when he saw Sam throw his own line… right over Dean’s.

The Alpha was just about to bark at his brother when his name was called.

“Dean?”

Dean spun around, getting his tail soaked in the process, to find the Omega Castiel looking at him from a neon green double recreational kayak he was sharing with some big Alpha in sunglasses. Castiel was also wearing sunglasses and wore a bright yellow life jacket as he held his paddle. His dark furry ears gave off blue highlights in the sun.

“Cas!”

The Omega smiled brightly and waved at the handsome Alpha who wore a navy heather henley that seemed to emphasize the man’s broad shoulders and strongly sculpted arms. Castiel found himself biting his lower lip, eyeing the Alpha with his sun kissed tan, champagne colored ears up and alert towards him, and that damn dazzling smile.

At that exact moment, something pulled at Dean’s fishing line. Having completely forgotten about Sam crossing their lines, Dean held onto his rod’s handle only to get a sharp, hard pull. Naturally, the Alpha pulled back just as hard and the line suddenly gave out, making Dean fly backwards into the water.

Castiel gasped in shock at seeing the Alpha fall backwards into the water and started to laugh as Dean sat up in the shallow water, shaking his head and furry ears of the water like a dog. The Alpha looked adorably pissed off.

“Can we continue?” Castiel’s head quickly turn to the Alpha sharing the kayak with him, his date Gadreel.

“Oh, um. Yes, of course” The Omega replied sheepishly, knowing full well he had been caught staring at the Alpha in the water. Even so, Castiel gave Dean a small wave, which the upset Alpha returned before wiping his face with his right hand while he proceeded to growl at the big Beta that was laughing at him in the canoe.

  
  
  
**##Three Years Ago. Leadville, Colorado. County Fair. October.**  
  


When his date, Bela, had voiced desire to go on the new ferris wheel, at first, Dean had groaned. Of course, he eventually gave in, after they had practically gone on every other ride. The air was heavily perfumed in cotton candy, caramel apples and the delicious fried odor of corn dogs and sweet funnel cakes. Dean licked his lips. He was definitely getting a funnel cake before they left.

When they reached the surprisingly long line to the ferris wheel, an unmistakable scent tickled his nose. Dean closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Mixed in between the thick greasy tang in the air, the soft and warm scent that gave him butterflies, made his instincts focus. His tail wagged and his ears perked up and he opened his eyes. There was no mistaking the lean and small Omega standing in front him. The jet black furry ears and neatly groomed dark tail were his trademark and he was dressed in Halloween festive black pumpkin leggings with flat ankle laced black leather boots.

Dean smirked, his tail practically beating the guy behind him as he kept his eyes trained on the Omega. A comfy and baggy knitted sweater completed the beauty’s look and Dean couldn’t stop the smile from gracing his face when the Omega turned his way.

Castiel was sure he was insane. What the hell were the odds? First, he thought he was losing it while he stood in line with his date Hannah for the ferris wheel, when the strong scent of happy Alpha, apples and pine needles, hit him. No, he was just thinking about the handsome Alpha, his mind was just playing tricks on him. However, when Hannah decided to lose herself in her phone while they waited for the line to get onto the ferris wheel to move, he happened to turn to look behind him and had to do a double take. Sure enough, standing just behind him with only Hannah and another Omega with caramel hair that was also lost in her phone, between them, was Dean.

The Alpha gave him a blinding smile with all sharp canines, his short spiky hair perfect with his champagne colored fuzzy ears that stood at attention towards him and dressed in dark blue jeans with brown work boots. The Alpha wore a _Deftones_ navy shirt under a black and stone plaid shirt with a cedar colored leather jacket. Castiel couldn’t help wagging his tail at the happy feelings that seeing the other man brought on. He felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as he lifted his hand to give the Alpha a shy wave. Dean mouthed ‘hi’ to him and Castiel smiled, returning the greeting just as silently. They were both clearly on dates and both felt a bit awkward but couldn’t help the longer than needed stares.

Finally the line moved and both couples were each given their own capsules. Somehow, Dean sat facing Castiel, while the Omega also faced him. Both of their clueless dates we're back to back. As the ferris wheel slowly turned, the Alpha and Omega secretly enjoyed the view together, continuing to glance and smile at each other.

Castiel’s furry ears and messy unruly hair kept getting blown around by the winds and fuck Dean wished he had a damn camera. He was stunning, engulfed in his big knitted sweater, hands clasped between his knees, cheeks pink from the cool, nippy night air. Hair wild and shining, sky blue eyes crowned in black lashes that looked at Dean through the frameless glasses. Dean, and his wolf, had it bad.

The ferris wheel ride ended much too quickly for Castiel's liking. Almost as soon as both couples were off the platform, they disappeared in the crowd.  
  
  
**##Three Years Ago. Leadville, Colorado. Christmas week at Garrison Elementary. December.**  
  


The pups were all excited to see Santa. Dean sat on the floor on the mats this time, with this new year’s little ones all pawing at him. The adorable little tails wagging and their tiny furry ears made the Alpha feel protective and ever so happy to be surrounded by such small excited pups.

However, there was the bonus of seeing the Omega teacher again, after seeing him at the fair, just a month ago. Dean had his habits and he absolutely hated spending the holidays ‘alone’. He just wasn’t expecting Tessa, his latest Beta date, to want to accompany him while he played Santa. Last year with Inias, it had been the Omega’s idea to dress up as an elf. Tessa, on the other hand, had just expressed wanting to see him with pups and wouldn’t take no for an answer. So there was his date, standing by the classroom door and just out of the way, leaning on the wall watching as Dean played Santa. The Alpha just hoped his eyes didn’t linger on the Omega teacher too long, but he couldn’t really help himself. His tail was thumping happily on the mat behind him and he was thankful the pups were rambunctious and noisy enough to muffle the sound.

At first, he had felt _wrong_ about bringing someone with him again. He wasn’t completely sure as to why his wolf was acting antsy but he had a good idea it might have to do with Castiel’s jasmine and oaky amber scent that made him tingle. Only this year, however, the Omega was dressed in soft looking, ankle length, casual dark green pants with a Rudolph the Reindeer red sweater and goofy looking candy cane wool socks. And, he too, had a date.

 **##**  
  
Castiel had been excited about having a date for the Christmas party that was taking place after Santa came to visit the pups. Then Santa arrived, and it was Dean again. The handsome Alpha realy had taken over for Bobby Singer.

At first, he couldn’t stop staring at Dean sitting on the floor, pups crawling all over him and demanding his attention. A huge smile was on Castiel’s face and he had almost completely forgotten about Luc, his Alpha date, that was just behind him, watching the proceedings with a smirk.

The Omega’s sky blue eyes found ‘Santa’s’ moss green ones that seemed to twinkle at him. Castiel suppressed the shiver Dean had evoked in him while his eyes had roamed over Castiel’s form.

“You cold?” Castiel spun around to find Luc standing there, ready to offer him his jacket.

“Yes” The Omega lied.  
  
  
**##Two Years Ago. Leadville, Colorado. Pastime Bar. April.**  
  


“I’m sorry it didn’t work out” Sam offered as he took a sip of his beer.

Dean grunted his reply as he too, took a sip of his own beer as he pinned his ears back, irritated with his little brother while his tail hung flatly. They were at their usual bar, grabbing an early dinner. Of course, Dean’s love life was the subject of choice, _again_. Sam would constantly try to ‘investigate’ whatever had gone wrong with Dean’s latest fling. The tall Beta had been married for the last five years already, which he tended to use as an excuse as to why he was entitled to ‘help’ Dean. It was going to be a long dinner, the Alpha could feel it.

 **##**  
  
The date was going well so far. Castiel was out with an Alpha named Michael who worked in Marketing. They had just walked into an old bar that a friend had recommended for the best burgers. They were shown to a booth by the front of the place and Castiel excused himself to use the Omegas restroom.

There was a large group of people around the bar area that all seem to be saying their goodbyes. Castiel squeezed through to make it to the restroom. On his way back, he was relieved to find the group had left and as he passed, the strong scent of pine needles and apples hit his nose, making him stop in his tracks. The sound of a stool scraping on the old wood floor made Castiel’s ears flicker and he looked to his left.

Dean was listening to Sam go on (and on) about his ‘next time’ speech while his bladder urged him to get up. As soon as he stood, the scent of jasmine hit him and he turned to his left to find Castiel standing close by, looking just as surprised as Dean was.

“Cas?”

“‘Hello, Dean” The Omega smiled, which made Dean’s tail start to sway back and forth.

Castiel basked in the Alpha’s sharp smile and recognized the tall Beta who sat at the bar watching them, as the same one he had seen a year ago.

“Oh, this is my brother Sam” Dean motioned towards the tall Beta who nodded his hello. However, before anyone could say anything more, a blond Alpha came around Dean towards Castiel.

“Everything ok?” The newcomer asked, watching Dean suspiciously as he stood next to Castiel.

“Oh! Um, yes. It was nice meeting you, Sam. Bye, Dean. It was nice bumping into you” The Omega said sweetly as the blond Alpha ushered Castiel past Dean and towards their booth on the other side of the room.  
  
  
**##Two Years Ago. Silverthorne, Colorado. Target. August.**  
  


This was getting completely ridiculous. The Alpha just wanted to pick up some new and much needed boxer briefs, which had somehow, now, become an underwear hunt. His date, an Omega named Anna, had insisted on coming with him to do this, which for the life of him he couldn’t understand _why_.

Dean held a package of three boxer briefs in his hands. One was a dark green plaid while the other two were solid colors, one black and the other heather grey. These were the brands he liked, the style he wore, and yet he couldn’t just get these and go, like he had planned.

Anna was going through the Alphas underwear section looking for gawd knows what. Dean sighed and walked around the row, needing space. This was ridiculous.

 **##**  
  
Castiel was enjoying his day off and had decided to do a little bit of ‘self love’ shopping. His underwear drawer had inexplicably diminished with him going from at least fifteen pairs of laced undies to four…

So, here he was on a Thursday afternoon, having just picked out some sexy cheekies. Lacy stone blue with white flower details over the back with three crossed over lines. These would make his ass look great. He had picked up four others that had different patterns and colors. He was delighted he had been able to find a few nice cheekie panties. He had also found some appealing thongs. A pack of four, in maroon, powder blue, forest green and white. They had a dual strap design with sexy lace that made up these flirtatious thongs. The Omega turned the corner to start down the next aisle as he looked over one of the cheekies panties he had picked up. There were yellow laced with an adorable Bee in the front.

Everything happened so fast, he hadn’t had a chance to properly assess what had happened when he walked right into someone, and dropped his things.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going!”

“Hey sorry! I didn’t see you!”

When the two took a step back and realized who they were staring at, the Alpha started laughing and the Omega smiled.

“Hey Cas. Let me help you get your things” Dean offered as he bend down to pick up the Omega’s fallen items.

Castiel blushed furiously as the handsome Alpha stood back up, looking at the sexy panties he was about to purchase. He reached for them quickly, trying to hide them in his arms.

Dean’s jeans got much tighter. His tail twitched at the thought of the gorgeous Omega wearing these sexy undies. He licked his lips as he enjoyed the Omega’s shy and sheepish look. His ears pulled back bashfully, cheeks furiously pink as he regarded the Alpha from beneath his black lashes with those damn sky blue eyes.

Castiel looked at what was in the Alpha’s hands. A pack of boxer briefs. Castiel could imagine how those held the Alpha just right, with its clearly ‘L’ size displayed over the cover.

“Dean! I think these would look better than those ugly boxer things you wear” Dean closed his eyes and cursed whoever had infused his horrible luck and Anna, with her bad timing, as the red haired Omega came up behind him and shoved a package at him.

Dean visibly paled when he looked at the label. They were some laced up European hipster briefs in bright, eyesore neon colors. Both Omegas were looking at him and from the corner of his eye he could see Castiel bite his lip to keep himself from laughing.

Anna was smiling, looking up at him completely proud of herself. The Alpha put the pack of the nauseating Alpha underwear on the shelf. “Nope, not happening. I’m good with these” He growled out, lifting his preferred underwear pack as he started past Castiel to get the hell out of the store with Anna on his heels.

Castiel laughed quietly as he watched Dean and his date argue as they walked. He looked over at the European styled Alpha briefs and wrinkled his nose. No, he didn’t see the handsome Alpha in those either.  
  
  
**##Two Years Ago. Leadville, Colorado. Christmas week at Garrison Elementary. December.**  
  


Castiel was singing ‘Jingle Bells’ sitting cross legged on his mat. The ten little pups all had their tiny furry ears up at attention. Big, wide and happy puppy eyes were all directed at the kindergarten teacher. Each one sang their little hearts out, making Castiel smile brightly at them. He loved being a teacher, being around these little minds, full of wonder and curiosity. The tiny ears, the bristly little wagging tails, the various and, at times, quite unique little questions, made the Omega’s wolf howl in happiness inside. He just hoped that one day, he would have some pups of his own.

Maybe with freckles… and green eyes. He was just about let his little fantasy continue when a strong knock sounded at the door, followed by a loud and familiar ‘HO HO HO’. The pups all stood and greeted the large Santa that walked in, all trying to hug him at once.

Castiel stood as well, watching as Dean, dressed in the Santa get up, made all the little pups giggle. All the pups, except for one little four year old boy, that was latched onto Castiel’s pant leg.

The Omega petted the boy’s dark curls and scratched behind his tiny fuzzy ears, gaining two wide honey hazel eyes looking up at him from behind the pup’s glasses. His name was Alexander and he tended to be scared of most adults he didn’t know, especially Alphas.

The pup only had his Omega mama raising him. Single family homes were mostly rare but common enough. Castiel did not know the full extent of the family situation, but the pup was smart, just incredibly shy.

“Hey Cas” Dean whispered as he stepped closer to Castiel and then looked at the tiny pup that was looking at him with impossibly wide, scared eyes, and trying to disappear behind his teacher. “Hey there, buddy. What’s your name?” Dean asked gently. The pup was scared of him and the Alpha couldn’t remember having been in this situation. It hurt his heart.

The pup only kept staring at him with wide afraid and awed eyes. “This is Alexander, he is a bit shy and wary of Alphas.” Castiel said softly so only Dean would hear. The Alpha nodded his understanding.

“Can Santa have a hug? You can tell me your wish list” Dean tried to carefully get the pup from the death grip the little one had on Castiel’s pants.

The pup pulled on the Omega’s clothing to make the teacher kneel down so he could whisper something to him.

Castiel listened carefully to the pup’s request. His eyes immediately went to Dean’s moss green eyes, making the Alpha arch a brow curiously. The Omega stood up and looked at Santa directly.

Dean couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Castiel blush and his ears lowered bashfully as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

“Alex says, he will trust you, but only if we hug, to show him you are safe. A nice Alpha” Castiel explained and he couldn’t stop blushing. He felt like a teenage pup. He saw the automatic smile the Alpha gave him to let him know he was completely on board, tail wagging and all.

Their eyes met and somehow, the hug was effortless, comfortable. Castiel’s arms wrapped around Santa’s neck, while the Alpha wrapped his arms around the Omega’s waist.

Castiel’s senses were overloaded with the Alpha’s amazing pine needles and apples scent. It made everything in his body tingle.

Dean’s nose was filled with the Omega’s aroma of jasmine and oak amber. His wolf stirred and scratched at him, wanting to roll in that delicious scent.

Neither realized how long they had been hugging until the sound of someone clearing their throats was heard. The Omega and Alpha quickly separated and Castiel couldn’t find it in him to look at who had interrupted them. Instead, he sank to his knees next to Alex.

“See, Santa is safe”’ The teacher assured the little one, who nodded his understanding and then stuck out his hand for the Alpha Santa to shake.  
  
Dean glanced behind him to find his date, Omega Pamela who did not look impressed as the small pup reached up to shake Dean’s hand. The Alpha ignored his date who had insisted on coming and focused on the tiny pup.

Alexander had a Christmas sweater vest, that had been home knitted, with a plain bow tie that matched his dark navy pants. His black framed glasses magnetized his rare honey hazel eyes and dimpled cheeks. The pup was the most adorable thing Dean had ever seen.

“Hey, buddy. Come tell Santa what you would like for Christmas” Dean grinned at the little one.  
  
  
**##One Year ago. Leadville, Colorado. Safety week at Garrison Elementary. September.**  
  


Castiel’s date, a Beta name Chuck, had insisted on volunteering to help mind the pups with juice boxes and snacks. Castiel’s kindergarten class as well as the first grader’s class was piled into his classroom as men and women from the fire department, EMTs, doctors and the police department came to teach the little furry ones about safety and what their jobs required.

The Omega wanted to kick himself. Of course, he should have known, should have anticipated that Dean, who he knew was a police officer, the one that volunteered every year to play Santa to the little pups, would also, be the one to walk into his classroom in full police uniform. Castiel’s knees felt weak at the sight of the tall and broad shouldered Alpha. The black uniform fit him like a glove, shining badge and that damn white sharp canine smile, all made Castiel’s tail wag and wolf whine.

Dean’s champagne colored furry ears stood at attention. His spiked hair perfectly done. The freckles that graced his nose and cheeks seem a bit darker today. The Alpha was clean shaven, pink bowed lips, presently being licked. Seeing Dean in uniform gave Castiel all kinds of new kinks he had never even thought of, especially when he saw the handcuffs in their holder on Dean’s belt. Fuck. He could feel his slick starting to pool. The Omega forced himself to look away and stood near the open window that let the much needed cool air inside. He growled at his fluttering butterflies to settle the hell down. This wasn’t the place or time for it. Castiel made himself focus on the little adorable pups that all stared up at Dean in awe.

 **##**  
  
Yeah. Dean couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that graced his face as he saw the pretty Omega teacher’s reaction to him in uniform. He wasn’t sure who the Beta in the room was, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He stood in front of the little pups as they, all regarded him with wide curious looks and damn if they weren’t the most darling things. Furry ears all up at attention, tails wagging in excitement. There was something about the ‘pup smell’ that made him feel strong and protective. Reminded him why he had chosen his profession to protect and help others in the first place. Seeing those twinkling eyes, full of wonder and innocence made him want to make sure they stayed that way as long as they could. The world wasn’t easy when you got older.

As Dean started to go over the safety measures of stranger danger and the buddy system, and patiently answered all the questions the little one’s had, he could feel the Omega’s sky blue eyes on him. When he dared to glance over, he could see Castiel’s obvious blush. The Alpha winked at him and then reached for the plastic bag he had brought with him. Pups loved this part.

“Ok guys, I brought you all something for being such good pups. I also got something for your teacher, Omega Novak” Dean announced, gaining a resounding ‘YAY’ from the class.

Castiel stepped over towards the unfairly handsome Alpha, peering at him suspiciously. Dean gave him an amused smile and took something out of the bag. Dean removed the adhesive side of the small item and then placed in on Castiel’s navy blue cardigan sweater.

The Omega looked down at his chest, his face heating from the Alpha’s touch as the pups ‘oohhed’ and ‘ahhhed’ at what the police officer had just placed on him. It was a sticker of a police badge.

The pups all started pleading for their own stickers with whining ‘please!’ songs.

“Alright, line up! No pushing, everyone will get one if they can be good little police officers” Dean said, making the little ones quickly form a line. All of them beaming with happiness as the big Alpha place a badge sticker on each of them.

Castiel smiled proudly at his pups, well behaved and delighted at having Dean and the others come talk to them. He couldn’t help himself as he touched the sticker on his own vest. His insides tingling at the to short memory of the Alpha’s touch.  
  
  
**##One Year Ago. Leadville, Colorado. Beaver Creek. November.**  
  


He was going to kill Sam. Winter sports were not meant for Dean Winchester. Sam, along with Dean’s current date, a Beta named Jo, had somehow talked him into going ice skating. His fur was bushy and a knotted mess as his tail was practically frozen while he _tried_ to skate around the rink. He pulled his hat onto his fuzzy ears to keep the light falling snow from making icicles on his furry ears. He was concentrating so hard on keeping his ass _off_ the ice, he was all but ignoring his petite date.

Not that it seemed to matter much. Jo was all but doing waltz and lutz jumps like a professional skater while Sam kept a conscious eye on Dean who was barely moving and looked miserable. The enormous Beta tried not to laugh at his irritated big brother.

“I hate you” Dean growled out, making Sam laugh as he hit Dean on the shoulder absently, which almost sent Dean toppling over after he skidded like a damn cartoon. Once the Alpha regained his stoic balance, the term ‘if looks could kill’ would have had Sam Winchester in a pile of ashes.

The younger Winchester put his hand up in surrender. “Sorry”.

 **##**  
  
“Alfie, I’m really not comfortable with this” Castiel mewled as he held on to his Beta date. He could barely keep his feet straight and he was worried he was about to break an ankle. He had never ever liked ice skating but of course, when his date had pleaded he had stupidly given in. He was paying for it now, he had to learn how to say ‘no’ to people.

“It's not that bad. Come on you can do this” The Beta encouraged, but to Castiel’s complete horror, Alfie let go of him and started to pull him around the ice while he skated backwards. The word ‘panic’ was not enough to explain how scared Castiel suddenly felt as the freezing wind rushed at him, making his heart race in fright. He had no coordination and no traction and then it happened.

Alfie let him go and Castiel was screaming as he desperately tried to stay on his two feet while he yelped at the others that were also occupying the ice rink to move out of his way. Unfortunately he collided with a few people, crying out his sorries as he kept skidding all over the ice without control.

Castiel had tears in his eyes as his glasses flew off his face, he had never been so damn scared. He closed his eyes as he spun around as someone pushed him out of the way and then he somehow picked up speed and clashed hard with two people and then went flying head first into the left over goalie net from that afternoon’s game.

 **##**  
  
Dean saw the flailing body coming straight for him and had no time to react as the strong scent of distressed Omega followed by the _actual_ Omega, hit him and Sam head on, sending both Winchesters down to the ice while the Omega was launched into the nearby goalie net.

The Alpha had landed hard on his ass, but he couldn’t get that vulnerable Omega scent out of his nose. The guy that crashed into them had been terrified and completely out of control. Dean turned onto his knees and gloved hands and maneuvered himself towards the trembling Omega that still laid in the net.

“Hey, you ok?” Dean called out as he reached the Omega and the unmistakable scent of jasmine and oaky amber hit his nose. “Cas?”

The crumbled form turned over onto their back and Dean was looking into wide glazed over sky blue eyes. The Omega was covered in snow and complete disheveled. Damn the little teacher was gorgeous. He looked incredibly pale and his eyes were somehow even brighter than normal.

“D-Dean?” _Of course_ he would once again slam into the handsome Alpha. Dean smiled at him and ok, it could have been so much worse, he supposed. As the Alpha reached over and brushed over Castiel’s dark wet hair from his forehead, the Omega couldn’t suppress the warm shiver it elicited in him as they continued to stare at each other.

“Castiel! Your glasses!” The Omega flinched as his date Alfie came rushing over with his broken glasses and reality came back into perspective.

“Dean? You ok?” Castiel looked over Dean’s shoulder to see a pretty blonde Beta pulling at the Alpha’s shoulder.

Castiel sighed and lowered his head against the freezing ice and closed his eyes as he sighed. He had no luck.  
  
  
**Back to Present Day. Leadville, Colorado. Christmas week at Garrison Elementary. December.**  
  


Now, however, both were single and Castiel couldn’t deny his desires for the Alpha anymore. Dean was sweet with the pups and ever so patient. All ten pups in the class gave him their full attention as he played his role as Santa. Picking up each one and listening carefully to their wishes as they wiggled on his lap, tail wagging, eager to tell him they have been a good little pup and what they wished to get for Christmas.

Some pups had announced their wants loudly and proudly while others were more shy and would whisper them into Santa’s ear quietly.

Maybe this was a strong part of his attraction to Dean. The softness the Alpha openly showed to the pups around him, how he was attentive and had a strong presence where all of them behaved because he was Alpha, but also _safe_. The genuine warmth that came from his pine scent was easy to lose yourself in as he radiated power and safety to all in the room.

Of course for Castiel, there was also the obvious physical appeal to the big Alpha. He didn’t believe in fate or destiny per se, but he would like to think that there was something more to he and Dean having bumped into each other on more than a few occasions and had well… He couldn’t have imagined the heat between them.

“Omega Novak?”

Castiel came out of his thoughts as two small pups stood before him. “Yes?”

“Aren’t you going to tell Santa what you want too?” One asked as he scratched at his fuzzy grey blue colored furry left ear, while the one next to him nodded eagerly.

“I, um” Castiel looked over at Santa, who was still sitting on the makeshift Santa Claus chair, watching him with a twinkling glint in his moss green eyes.

“It's your turn!” The other pup with auburn red fur insisted as he took a hold of Castiel’s hand and pulled him towards Santa.

Castiel stood awkwardly next to Dean, who simply tapped his lap for the Omega to sit and smiled wolfishly as he saw Castiel blushing furiously as he tentatively sat on the Alpha’s lap.

The two pups smiled before running to play with they others and as Castiel glanced around, the pups were doing as they were supposed to, getting ready for nap time and none were paying him and Dean any mind.

“So, Omega Novak. Have you been naughty or nice this year?” Dean started in a deep teasing tone, gaining a sultry look from the Omega behind his new frameless glasses.

Castiel sat a bit more comfortably on Dean’s lap. Intentionally making sure to position himself just so, in order to reach the Alpha’s more _sensitive_ area. Dean grunted and quickly placed his hand that was hidden from the pups on the lower part of Castiel hip, just grazing the swell of his ass.

The Omega leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “I’ve been very good, but I'd very much like to be naughty with this very handsome Alpha.”

“Oh? And does this Alpha have a name?” Dean taunted back, voice low and husky as he made himself remember there were pups in the room.

“He is a police officer. He wears boxer briefs. He can’t skate nor ski and fishing doesn’t seem to work for him, either” Castiel teased, trying to lighten the mood. The pups were in the room and they were already pushing the inappropriate envelope.

“Ah, yeah, I know just the one. Good thing for you, he has a thing for this pretty little Omega that wears lacy undies and sexy teacher sweater vests and glasses. The Omega can’t ski nor skate either and seems to like wearing festive clothes” Dean countered.

Castiel smiled, nose wrinkling and sky blue eyes shining and fuck, Dean was in serious trouble because everything in him wanted to kiss the pretty teacher stupid.

“Could you tell my wish to come to my place for dinner? Have some turkey, apple cider with pie, and… maybe some kisses, too?” Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear and he could practically feel the Alpha vibrating in eagerness. A low purring growl sounded and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing Dean on his cheek before he stood up.

“He will be there” Santa promised.  
  
  
**Leadville, Colorado. Christmas Eve at Castiel Novak’s Home. December.**  
  


As soon as Dean was through the door, they were on each other. There was an urgency and hunger between them, like a desperate need. They touched, grasped and pulled at each other’s clothing, hair and body. Dean had Castiel on the Omega’s sofa, illuminated only by the lit fireplace and Christmas tree in the corner of the room. Both were half clothed, shirts gone as they fought each other to try and taste the other’s skin. Castiel gasped as Dean caught one of his nipples in his mouth and sucked hard, grazing with his teeth as the Omega scratched at the Alpha’s scalp, tugging one fuzzy ear.

“Been thinking about this forever” Dean growled as he licked lower to Castiel’s belly button and unfastened his slacks. The Omega lifted his hips eagerly as Dean pulled off his pants. “Fuck” he groaned out as he saw the sexy red and black lace panties that Castiel was wearing.

The Omega bit his bottom lip before he pulled Dean down into a filthy and wanton kiss, licking into the Alpha’s mouth, making him kiss back harder to dominate the other’s mouth, mapping out every inch.

  
“Need you inside me” Castiel mewled as he nipped at Dean’s jaw while the Alpha hurried to unbuckle his jeans and lower them. The Omega’s slick was pooling heavily and fuck, Dean was dizzy with its potent and intoxicating scent. He was already snarling and growling, ready to fuck the gorgeous Omega beneath him like it was all he was ever meant to do.

He was so hard, it was painful. He lifted Castiel’s legs over his shoulders and ripped off the dainty panties, making the Omega gasp at the brutish gesture. The Omega cried out, throwing his head back against the sofa’s cushion as Dean licked at his dripping hole, holding his legs up and open. Vulnerable and at the Alpha’s mercy as Dean fucked him open with his tongue, drowning himself on the Omega’s slick.

“D-Dean!”

The Alpha hummed as he pulled back and licked the flat of his tongue over the gaping hole. He rested Castiel’s legs over his shoulders and positioned himself. He pushed in slowly as Castiel moaned and reached for him. Hair looking wild and Omega gold eyes shining and heavy with lust.

Dean leaned forward and licked into Castiel’s mouth, letting his lover taste himself as he eased into him in one slow push until he bottomed out. Castiel cried out against him, feeling so incredibly full. The Alpha was thick and long, making the Omega start to roll his hips up against his lover to adjust. Dean growled at him, nipping his kiss swollen lips as he started to pull out, making sure the Omega felt every inch of the drag.

He started a teasing pace, making the Omega sing prettily for him as he pawed and pulled at Dean’s hair and champagne ears. Oh, Dean really liked Castiel’s _‘Ah ah ah yeah yeah ohh’_ song. The Alpha swirled his hip, snapping them, driving the Omega wild as he made sure to aim for that particular spot that had Castiel clawing at his back and mewling so loudly for him.

Dean’s jeans were still around his knees but he couldn’t find it in him to care as Castiel begged him not to stop. _“Don’t stop, don’t stop”_ The Omega panted as he grabbed a handful of the Alpha’s ass, blunt nails digging in as Dean growled against his neck at the encouraging grip.

Dean pulled up and slid Castiel’s legs from his shoulders to wrap around his waist and rolled his hips into his lover as he held onto the Omega’s sharp hips. “Fuck” The Alpha groaned. Castiel felt incredible. So hot, tight and wet. Looking completely wrecked beneath him. He was the most gorgeous thing Dean had ever seen as the Omega’s back arched up, consumed in exquisite pleasure as Dean watched the Omega cum hard all over his stomach. Mouth open in a silent ‘O’ with glazed over sky blue eyes that switched back and forth to Omega gold. Chest, neck and cheeks flushed, skin glossed with a light sweat. He was stunning.

The Alpha moaned and rolled his hips faster into the pliant body beneath him as he sealed the Omega’s lips with his own. The kiss was fierce and consuming, both drunk of the other’s taste and smell. Castiel moaned into his lover’s mouth as Dean gasped, his climax ripping through him as he nuzzled the panting Omega.

“I think that was way overdue” Castiel whispered against the smirking Alpha’s lips before kissing him again. Dean hummed his agreement into the kiss as he slowly pulled out his softening cock.

“Made a slight mess” The Alpha murmured against the Omega, kissing at his neck. Castiel smiled, practically purred in contentment.

“We did”

“Didn’t you tell Santa there was turkey, pie and apple cider on the menu too? I think I need to recharge before round two,-” Dean stated as he started planting wet kisses along the Omega’s exposed neck. “Three” Gaining happy sighs from Castiel. “Four and maybe five”

“I like how you think” The Omega smiled, giving the Alpha a beautiful happy smile as he picked up a mistletoe from the coffee table by the sofa and held it over his head. That got him another smoldering kiss from his lover. Merry Christmas indeed.

 

**End**


End file.
